I'll Show You Mine
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Steve discovers Danny is a member of a very peculiar club but he's not complaining. McDanno slash coming up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello people, did you miss me. I know it has been a while since I posted a new fic but I am back baby. And with an fantastic new fic which may or may not be a part of a new series. I would like give Meagan a shout out filled with love not only for the idea but for the beta work. She is amazing. Well enough about me, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show because if I did season 6 would air on HBO for all the right reasons.

* * *

 **I'll Show You Mine**

* * *

Steve had just arrived at Danny's house and was about to take his partner out for lunch.

It was Saturday afternoon and neither had any plans so they decided to have lunch together and then go back to Steve's to watch a movie. Since Catherine's final departure and Danny's split from Melissa the pair were spending even more time together than they were before. Not that either man minded of course.

"So what's this?" Steve asked inquisitively as he tossed the wrapped package back and forth between his hands. Steve was standing next to Danny's kitchen table when he saw the package sitting there unopened. Of course he had to know what it was.

"That. It's nothing," mumbled Danny as he tried to grab the package from Steve to no avail.

"Would you just give it to me," demanded Danny only for Steve to hold it up over his head so Danny couldn't reach it. "Don't make me shoot you." "All you have to do is tell me what it is and I'll give it to you," smirked Steve holding it even higher in the air. "You know you want to."

Danny frowned, crossing his arms. "This is the brown paper bag all over again."

Steve continued to smirk."Just tell me."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Danny sighed and then spoke. "Alright fine, ya wanna know," he scowled. "It's underwear. Are you happy now?" he growled unhappily.

"You get underwear sent to your house. What, too embarrassed to buy them at the store like normal people," teased Steve as he dropped the package on the table.

"No you idiot. I didn't order this off line if that's what you're thinking. I didn't even order them at all."

"Then who did?"

"My sister. For my birthday this year Beth thought it would be hilarious if she signed me up for the Briefs of the Month club instead of getting me a real git. Now every month instead of a box of pears I get novelty underwear."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Danny scoffed and picked up the package. "Doesn't sound so bad," he squawked, waving it around. "Maybe if it were simple boxers or briefs it wouldn't sound so bad but they're not," growled Danny as he continued with his explanation. "It's mens' panties Steven. Tell me, on what planet would I ever considering wearing panties. I don't care if they are designed for men.

Steve remained silent for a brief moment before letting out a puff of air. "Huh," he replied, rubbing his chin. "That's weird."

"Tell me about it. Last month I got leopard print men's mesh body suit. It looks like what someone in a circus act would wear except my junk is fully exposed," Danny stated with an eye-roll.

"Why would she do that?"

Danny shrugged. "My sister is one demented cookie. I don't know why she does half the things she does and I stopped trying to figure her out a long time ago." Danny looked at Steve and noticed that the other man wasn't saying anything. Instead he had a strange expression on his face. One that Danny didn't recognize.

'That can't be good,' he thought a mere second before Steve started to speak.

"Show me," ordered Steve, folding his arms across his chest.

'I knew it,' thought Danny as he stared inquisitively at his partner. "What?"

"Show me what you got this month."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" frowned Steve. "We're partners, we're supposed to share everything."

Danny scowled. "Yes we are but there are some things Steve that should be kept secret for the sake of our sanity. This, is one of those things," stated Danny, rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on. Just show me. Whatever it is it can't be that bad," pleaded Steve.

"Trust me it can. Two words crotch less."

Steve gave him a sly smile. "I'm pretty sure that's one word," he teased affectionately.

Danny rolled his eyes again. "Whatever. I'm still not showing you," he scoffed.

"Come on Danny, please. I just want to see how demented your sister actually is. Please," Steve continued to plead. He knew he had Danny when the blond let out an irritated sigh but reached for the package on the table.

"Alright fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Danny did as he was asked and tore off the brown paper wrapping. Then he ripped the plastic that held the underwear that he received. This month it was a pair of leather boy shorts. They looked completely impractical to wear outside but he was glad they weren't crotchless. "See, I told you," he smirked, holding them up for Steve to see.

With a tentative hand, Steve reached out and ran a finger across the underwear. "Is that leather?"

"Of course it is because that's just want I would wear underneath my clothes in ninety degree weather. I told you sick and demented," he replied, shaking his head.

"Are they always like this?"

"No. Two months ago I got pair of Captain American briefs. Now those I wore. The rest of them just sit in the drawer, untouched."

Steve paused for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Really," he mused. "That's a shame."

"I know right," scowledDanny, waving his hands about. "I asked her to stop the subscription but she refuses."

"No, I mean it's a shame that they sit in a drawer and go to waste."

"What, you're not suggesting I actually wear them?" Danny scoffed, brow furrowed.

"Why not," he responded with a causal shrug. "It's not like anyone would ever see them."

"I know but-"

Steve cut him off with a sly smile. "But what. It's underwear Danny and in my opinion there is nothing to be ashamed about."

Upon hearing Steve's words Danny began to wonder if his partner was right. They were perfectly good pairs of underwear and unless he had to strip down at a crime scene no one would ever see them. "You really think so."

"I do," Steve nodded, the sly smile spreading into a full blown grin. He took a small step forward and gazed intently at Danny. "In fact, you should go put these one right now."

Danny blinked. Then he blinked again. "Okay now I'm confused," Danny stuttered confoundedly. "Why should I put these on."

"Because I want to see you in them. To be honest I want to see you in all of them but right now I'll settle for these," Steve replied causally as he once again folded his arms across his chest.

The sudden request threw Danny momentarily, unable to respond to what his partner had just suggested. "Steven," was all he could say when Steve began to smile.

"So, are you going to put them on?"

Danny sputtered for a moment before answering. "What...no."

"Why not?"

"Steve you can't...you can't be serious," he scoffed.

"But I am."

Danny still didn't believe that Steve was actually standing in his kitchen and...propositioning him. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming since that was the only place Steve would ever do something like that. "Is this some kind of joke? Am I being punked right now?" he asked with a bitter laugh.

Steve laughed, a deep belly laugh as he shook his head. When he had come over to Danny's house he hadn't intended on propositioning his partner but the opportunity presented itself. And Steve was nothing if not an opportunist. "I promise you Danny you are not being punked."

"Then why-"

"Seriously Danny how are you not getting this. I want you," growled Steve heatedly, gesturing between himself and Danny. Once again Danny found himself speechless. Now he knew he had to be dreaming.

"Want me...what is happening right now?" he hissed, waving his hands wildly in front of him and Steve.

"Screw it," hissed Steve as he grabbed Danny and pulled him closer. Before the other man had a chance to respond Steve crushed their lips together. Pressing Danny against the table his hand slid down Danny's front until he found what he was looking for and began slowly caressing Danny through his clothes.

It was the feeling of Steve's hand touching him that caused Danny to release a heated moan. It was all the encouragement Steve needed to slip his tongue into his mouth. Pleasure coiled inside his body as Steve continued kissing him as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did, Danny didn't care he never wanted it to stop. So much so that he unconsciously whined when Steve pulled away.

"Do you understand now?" he asked breathlessly as he began pressing soft kisses all over Danny's face. "Do you understand what I want?"

"This better not be a game," warned Danny as cupped the back of Steve's neck.

"I'm really not in the mood for any games right now Steve."

"Not a game Danny. Never a game with you," he moaned, biting Danny's bottom lip softly. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this. The only thing that can make this better is if you put these on," he stated as he pointed to the underwear lying on the table.

Wordlessly Danny nodded and the grin that Steve gave him reminded him of a shark just before they grabbed their prey. It sent shivers down his body. Steve grabbed Danny by the wrist and pulled him up.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?"

He replied, a sly grin on his face as he pulled Danny into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

The End unless you want to read more then stay tuned for a completely smut filled chapter that immediately follows this one. I hoped you liked this and if you did let me know. Until next time,

Life is like a rollercoaster. There will be ups, downs, twists, and turns but when it's over you will say that it was one he'll of a ride.

LadyCizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** The next chapter as promised. McDanno slash coming up.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show because if I did season 6 would air on HBO for all the right reasons.

* * *

 **I'll Show You Mine**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Steve lied across the bed, eyes closed per Danny's request, as the other man took off his clothes at the foot of the bed. His body and mind a bundle of nerves as he impatiently waited for Danny to finish. He was so close to defying Danny's order and opening his eyes when he heard Danny speak.

"Okay open them."

Steve did as he was told and small gasp at the sight in front of him. Danny void of all clothing except for the snug leather underwear covering his delectable ass. He had seen Danny shirtless before but this, this sight was so much more. His could feel his body begin to tremble as heat coursed through his body.

"You like what you see?" asked Danny seductively as he leaned forward.

Steve growled and without saying anything he grabbed Danny by the arms and pulled him onto the bed. With quick hands, he flipped them over so that he was on top, his body pressing against Danny's. "Definitely," whispered Steve as he captured Danny's lips with his own.

Danny didn't waste a second, his mouth opening to deepen the kiss. His hands slide down Steve's back, reaching for the bottom of his shirt and tugging. Like the good partner he his, Steve understood the gestures and pulled away to remove his shirt. He threw it to the other side of the room and did the same with shorts and boxers.

When he was completely naked Danny reached out and tugged his hand, pulling him close. He moaned in delight at the feel of Steve's skin pressed against his. "Steve."

Steve began kissing Danny once more, his hands sliding roughly down Danny's body.. "You are so hot," he replied, placing heated kisses across Danny's throat. He then began sucking on a small patch of skin behind Danny's ear and chuckled deviously when Danny bucked against him. "I'm going to assume you like that."

Danny couldn't help but smirk. "You know what they say about assuming."

"That Danny's ass will forever belong to me," answered Steve playfully as he continued kissing down his soon to be lover's body.

"No, that's definitely not how it goes," chuckled Danny softly.

"Well it does now because it's the truth. You are mine now Danny and I am never letting you go."

"Well if you make it good for me I promise I'll never let you."

"Oh I'll make it good. I'll make it so good you won't ever think about having anyone else, ever."

"That's a steep promise," teased Danny.

Steve just continued to grin. "I'm a Navy SEAL Danny. My motto is go big or go home."

"Really cause I thought-" but every thought flew out the window when Steve's hand slipped inside his underwear and he began to caress his increasingly hardening member. "So you're not playing fair," whined Danny as Steve continued to stoke him slowly.

Steve devilish grin stretched across his face. "Nope, I'm playing to win," he said huskily as he instructed Danny to lift up slightly. When the blond moved, he pulled the leather underwear down until his cock sprang free but no further. He didn't say another else as he suddenly lowered his head and took Danny entirely into his mouth.

Danny gasped loudly, hand immediately lowering and tightly gripping the back of Steve's neck. His partner was relentless, licking and sucking at the same time. Teeth grazing his sensitive skin, applying the right amount of pressure that caused Danny to buck wildly into Steve's mouth. And Steve didn't try to hold him down, inside sucking Danny's further down his mouth and keeping him there. He was in heaven and Steve was the one taking him there.

Steve continued his ministrations as he began to fondle Danny's balls, rubbing them roughly in the palm of his hand. He smirked around the member in his mouth as Danny moaned loudly beneath. He relished the sounds, the tight grip of his hair by Danny's hand and knew that this would not be the last time. He'd meant what he said, now that he had Danny he was never letting him go.

It was all becoming too much and Danny soon found himself teetering closer to the edge. 'Steve...I...I'm about to-" he cried out and tried to pull Steve away but the other man refused to move. Instead he continued, even more forcefully if possible, and Danny knew that Steve had no intention of letting go. But Danny did, crying out as he began to fill Steve's mouth with cum.

Steve didn't pull away, not until he swallowed down every last drop. Once he was finished, he sat up and wiped his mouth as he stared down at Danny. "So, did I win?" he asked huskily with a cunning smile.

Instead of answering, Danny pulled Steve down and began kissing him passionately as he grabbed Steve's leaking member in his hand. Slowly, but firmly he stroked the cock in his hand. He broke the kiss but didn't pull away. "How long Steve?" he asked, growling heatedly into Steve's ear as his hand closed tighter around Steve's member.

"Tell me how long have you wanted this."

"Too long," whined Steve, thrusting eagerly into Danny's hand.

"And how many ways have you pictured having me?"

Steve groaned loudly. "Every way possible," he hissed, heat pooling in his core and spreading throughout his body. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Then that's how you will have him," he teased as he continued, hand moving faster, his grip firm. The mewling sounds escaping Steve's mouth alerted Danny that he was closer. Danny wanted nothing more than to bring him over the edge. Running a finger along the slit, Danny growled into Steve's ear.

"Come for me Steve," he ordered.

That was all Steve needed to hear as he did what he was told. Warm cum filled Danny's hand and dripped down onto the leather underwear. "Danny," mumbled Steve as he crushed his lips against Danny's and kissed him passionately. They kissed until they became breathless and then pulled apart.

Steve pushed Danny onto the bed and then lied down next to him.

Danny grabbed a few tissues from the box next to the bed, wiped his hands, and then threw the used tissues into the trash (unsuccessfully). Then, with a tired breath, Danny turned and threw his arm across Steve's chest. He moaned happily when Steve kissed his forehead affectionately. "So, that was fun," he replied wantonly.

Steve grinned happily. "Yeah it was."

Danny grinned as well. "Seriously, had no idea you wanted to defile me like this."

"Defile, really," snorted Steve.

"If the shoe fits," he teased and laughed when Steve's hand started to caress a patch of sensitive skin on his stomach. "Stop that," he mumbled, gently pushing Steve's hand away.

In response Steve pulled Danny even closer and held him tightly in his arms. "Well in that case I have wanted to defile you for a long time now. Just never had the nerve to act until today."

"Was it really the underwear that did it for you?"

"Danny, believe me when I say the underwear had nothing to do with. I've wanted you in my bed for a long time."

"So if I wanted to throw every pair out, including these, you'd be okay with it," teased Danny, running his fingers across Steve's chest.

Steve tensed and then smiled. "Well...maybe they helped a little," he said with a playful shrug.

"It's okay. I'll wear them but only for you."

"As if I let you wear them for anyone else."

"You're such a perv," chuckled Danny happily.

"A perv who's going to fuck you into the mattress in a few moments."

Danny's body immediately began to tremble at Steve's words and he knew that the man was completely serious. So, he stood up, removed his underwear, and straddled Steve.

"Well then sailor, what are we waiting for," he said with cunning smile as he leaned down for a kiss which Steve happily obliged.

* * *

This is usually the part where I ask you to review but if you need to cool down first please do. I can wait. I really hope you liked it and I gave you the smut you were waiting for. Until next time,Life is like a rollercoaster. There will be ups, downs, twists, and turns but when it's over you will say that it was one he'll of a ride.

LadyCizzle.


End file.
